


The Raven's Feather

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Courting Rituals, Cute, Fluff, Levi is In Denial (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Wingfic, they are both dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: There are different ways to find a mate.For feather folks, Alphas shows off. It can be in a form of songs, feather dancing, offerings, show casing strength and other features.Usually, Alphas do all the work while Omegas observed and choose.As I study closer to different ways of courtship of my kind, I was able to find my mate. In the deepest darkest forest on the south, his courtship ways is not that friendly though.He wanted to kill me.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857736
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	The Raven's Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Every month I post a poll (see details on my Tumblr) for the story of the month. Basically a mystery story poll, where you can vote on which AU Ereri will play around with. All of these stories will be one-shots (5k-10k words). This is for the month of July.
> 
> Special thanks to these lovely people:  
> IceFlower680  
> Tiffany Brown  
> Rosie Morris  
> John W Ballantyne  
> Dani Li

"Offerings, of course!" Eren jotted down on his notebook, his charcoal pencil scratched against the paper as he scribbled every detail that was presented before him. His wings flapped in excitement, showing off how the yellow, green, blue feathers in a gradient manner.

Down on the ground, the Alpha with brown wings arranged all his collection by color and sizes. Shells, rocks, flowers, leaves, and fruit all lined up in an orderly fashion. 

"50% of northern Feather folks practiced offering displays," his blonde friend, writing down on his notes as well. His white-black spotted feathers flutter behind him at the newly acquired information.

"You're right Armin," flipping the pages in his notebook, Eren scanned all the information that they recorded and agreed with the blonde's statement. Putting away his notes in his pleather fringe bag, Eren observed the northern Alpha as he continued to fuss over his displays.

The Feather folks were always misidentified as Angels but the difference was their colored wings. They lived in different environments, from rainforest to desert and snowy mountains. In comparison with other kinds, Feather folks were similar Faries.

In summary, Angels were guardians for the passing, Faries are guardians of the forest, Feather Folk are guardians of the birds. Other beings also existed in the lands of Sina, centaurs, mermaids, werecreatures, and the like. All were living in harmony and helping the land of Sina flourish.

Just like Angels, Feather folks had a pair of feathered wings behind their back. But the difference between Eren's kind is that their wings, their feathers resemble certain species of birds in the animal kingdom. 

Eren's spirit bird is a Camelot macaw, a hybrid with his mother's spirit bird is a Catalina macaw while his father's a scarlet macaw. His feathers were stunning under the rays of the sun. His tan skin and birdnest-like brown hair signify the vibrant colors of summer. Yet his eyes were unlike any other, but it is expected for a hybrid. His left eye is in yellow-gold while his other is deep-sea green. Just like a Camelot macaw, Eren is a pop of color with his out-going character. He loves flying at great speed and always interested in new things. 

While his best friend, Armin. His spirit animal is a white-black-spotted dove. His feathers were mostly white with a few black spots. Like a dove, Armin is very curious and willing to fly across the lands to study further about different cultures, food, and living of other Feather folks. 

Eren is not one to travel but after his parents gave him the go signal to fly on his own, he decided to join Armin. He swore to protect his Omegan friend and learn along the way since Armin's studies piqued his interest. Especially the different courting rituals of their kind.

"Oh, the Omega is here," Armin perked up at the arrival of a female Omega. "We should give them some privacy."

"Right," Eren nodded, flapping his wings as he took off in the air and past the canopy of leaves. He remained on the air as he finishes writing down the last words in his notes.

"It's amazing, right?" Armin flew next to him, smiling at the different sounds the Alpha made to attract the Omega.

"Yes, I did notice that both Alphas retreated to their burrow when the Omega arrived." 

"They also made different sounds to attract the Omega aside from the colorful displays they set up. That is just pure commitment!" Armin exclaimed and clapped his hands at the new knowledge. 

Eren chuckled, then his gaze shifts down in the forest. After studying a lot of Feather folk courting rituals and witnessing how they meet their mates in the process, Eren frowned. 

Eren indeed wanted a little adventure in his life but he was also hoping to find a mate. On his home, he didn't find the right Omega and he thought that he should finally leave the nest for a search. But Armin and he had nearly covered Sina. Eren hadn't met anyone that sparks his interest or anyone that noticed him despite his vibrant color feathers.

Shaking his head, Eren forced a smile. He had a lifespan of 80 years, by then he will find a mate. And there is still a part of Sina that they haven't explored. The place where he felt some connection when his wing feathers grew.

Another feather folk with brown wings shot up from the canopy of trees and glide next to him. 

"I hope what you witnessed is educational," the old bald man jest, Pixis. He's the person in charge of the grove and he permitted Armin and Eren for their study.

"It is. Thank you, sir, for letting us study," Armin gave the old man a bow as thanks.

"It's nothing. Lift your head boy. Now, where are you two heading now? Home?"

"Not yet, we are continuing south of Sina," Armin explained and pointed at the dark green forest on the horizon.

"South of Sina," Pixis gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" Eren asker curiously, noting how Pixis once out-going, cheerful character shift when he heard that they are heading south.

"Well, you see," Pixis quickly filled in. "The Feathered folks there are not that friendly."

"We are aware, I heard that they are very territorial by nature," Armin supplied. "We'll try to stay out of their way and be out of trouble."

"If that is so, then I pray for the safety of your quest," Pixis nodded.

"Thank you," Eren whispered. Deep inside Eren can feel the rush of excitement in his veins. The south of Sina always peek his interests, ever since he was young, the Alpha would soar the skies and eyed the dark forest on the south of Sina. But his parents always kept on an eye on him, making sure that their curious son won't visit the dark forest of the south.

"Come on, Eren." Armin flew a good meter away. "If it is that dangerous, we'll remain near the border."

"Right. Goodbye, sir!" Eren waved.

Pixis waved back at them, brows pulled down with worry at the two travelers. Then he shook his head and flew back to the forest.

Eren took a deep breath, he eyed the patch of dark green in the horizon before flying next to Armin. "Are you nervous?"

"Of what? The dark forest of Sina?" Armin turned to him. "Well, yeah."

"I know that I'm asking too much but I promise to protect you."

"I know," he gave the brunette a small smile, then asked. "I know that studying and protecting me is only a coverup so your parents will let you leave home. May I ask what is it in the South that you really wanted to visit?"

Eren looked away from his childhood friend, not sure of how to supply him a decent answer.

Armin never planned on going to the south but Eren pulled him in, telling the blonde dove that maybe Feather folks there had unique courting rituals. Eren can't explain himself but there is something in the dark forest of the south that's calling him, like a silent voice pulling him in.

"I know that you can protect me but Eren, we have to be careful," Armin landed at the nearest tree for a few seconds rest. They are almost near the dark forest, just about an hour away and Eren can sense Armin's uncertainty. "We are not equipped in such an environment."

Eren landed next to him, mismatch-colored eyes gaze at the dark forest. Instead of fear and caution, Eren felt something different, similar to comfort radiating from the said place.

"We can't blend in with our vibrant colors, and you know that my body is not used to fighting."

"I know but I can protect you."

"No offense but fighting with Jean doesn't help with your combat skills," Armin deadpanned.

"Hey! It still counts!" Eren defended.

"Yeah, but Eren. I think I'll wait near the border until... you find what you are looking for," Armin hinted.

Eren pressed his lips in a thin line. He knew Armin is smart but he didn't expect that the dove will somehow know he was up to. But Eren is not even sure what he is looking for.

\------

An hour past, they reached the border. 

Armin remained standing on the green lush grass, frozen as he stared at the tall big trees with branches that stretched wide in the sky. The dark leaves prevent any rays of sunshine to past through, making the forest bed full of moss and toadstools.

"We're here," Eren breathe, stepping out of the green grass and into the dark moss of the forest.

"Um, Eren," Armin gulped. 

Upon the call, Eren turned back to his friend. Armin is still frozen in place, eyes wide and alert. His wings are pressed tightly against his back and Eren didn't miss those feather shivered in fear.

"Be careful, I'll be here if you need help."

Eren smiled. "Thank you." He held out his whistle, letting the blonde Omega know that he'll blow it if things go out of hand inside the forest.

Armin watched as Eren took off and flew deeper into the forest. The Alpha navigated the narrow trees with ease until his gradient colored wings disappeared in the darkness.

\----

Eren expertly flew past the huge trunks of the tall trees. It's been an hour that he was flying yet he hadn't met anyone or any predators. He expected that the dark forest of the south will be morbid. Predators lurking every corner, violent attacks from territorial Feather folk in a certain area. But none. All that Eren encountered were unique plants that grew in dark areas. Mushrooms in different varieties, flowers, and odd-shaped leaves of shrubs were everywhere on the forest floor. Eren also discovered a lot of colored frogs but he took note not to get near them, Armin warned regarding those beautiful colored poisonous amphibians.

Taking a break, Eren decided to settle down at one of the huge branches of a tree. The branch creaked when he landed, the sound almost echoed through the forest. The forest is quiet but as time past Eren found it disturbingly silent without the tunes of the insects.

Eren saw a few snakes and rats in the area he landed but that's about it. Ears perked in alert, just in case. Then the sound of his stomach slice through the silence. Eren blushed and patted his empty stomach. 

"I guess... I should go back now," the Alpha sighed, slightly disappointed with his trip. Giving his wings a few flaps, he was about to take flight when eyes caught something.

Just below, a bush full of blueberries caught his eye. Eren gulped, feeling his stomach turn at the sight at the ripe fruit. He wanted that berry.

Checking his surroundings, Eren made sure that the area is clear of danger before he drove gracefully on the ground, fluttering his wings for a silent descend.

Once he set foot on the moss, Eren remains on his spot. Ears perked at any sound, he was able to pick up a few crickets in the distance and the quiet rustle of the leaves as the breeze past through the dark forest. 

When he was certain nothing is a miss, Eren concentrated on the fruit. He licked his lips as he eyed the blueberry. Taking a few from the bush, the brunette lifts the fruit to his mouth but he paused. 

Eyes. He felt eyes on his back. 

Slowly he returned his snack to his palm and stood his ground. He didn't hear anything from the newcomer but Eren can feel his gaze drilling on his back.

He knew Feather folks in the area are very territorial and would fight blood and tooth for it. If that's the case then Eren is willing to fight, but he needed to win so he can explain why he trespassed.

He heard feathers flapped silently. Eren took a deep breath, he doesn't know what specific Feather folk he's going to spar with but he knew that this will be a hell of a fight if he'll be sparring a fellow Alpha.

His opponent shrieked, Eren turned only to see a small male Omega with pitch-black wings spread wide. His inner feathers were cobalt blue when the little rays of sunshine that manage to past through some of the thick canopies of leaves. With bared teeth, he launched himself to Eren.

Quick with his feet, Eren evaded the attack. Flapping his gradient wings, he flew in the air. He knew that he can't get past the thick canopy of leaves with so little speed and he is aware of his opponent hot on his heels.

Then he felt cold hands grabbed his ankle. Eren went for it. He had done this before with Jean during there not so gentle tag game.

Before the attacker pulled him down, Eren turned back. Grabbing his opponent on both shoulders. He flapped his wings hard and powerful, pushing the black-winged Feather folk to the ground. 

That's when Eren fully saw his attacker. A male Omega with raven hair and pale skin, he gritted his teeth on Eren but then his cobalt blue eyes met with his mismatched ones, his expression softens. Blinking, cobalt-blue eyes gazed at his gradient feathers as they spread wide with so much power with each flap.

The raven shrieked as his back hits the ground hard. Eren kept his hold on the raven Omega, just in case the little thing will claw his face while he is explaining why he trespassed his territory. He doesn't want to further hurt this Omega or any Omega, it's an Alpha thing.

"Hi," Eren started. "Look, I know that I had trespassed your territory but hear me out. I came here to study different mating rituals of Feathered folks."

"No fuck," The raven coughed, weakly flapping his spread wings on the ground.

"That's the truth," Eren insisted.

"I just don't like Alphas in my area," the raven glared at him. "Especially the one who stole my food."

"The blueberries?" Eren glanced at the blueberry bush near them.

"I fucking planted that here because this is the only place in the forest that had some sun," the raven grunted.

Eren looked around, noting that the raven was right. He didn't even notice it, the area is lighter with the few rays of the sun than any area he passed through. Then he looked back at the raven. "I'm sorry, I can replace your blueberries."

"Just fucking get off of me," raven pushed him off, stretching his pitch-black wings out when he is finally off the ground.

Eren eyed his wing feathers as they stretched up in the air, a few rays of sunshine hit those delicate feathers. Once again, those black colored feathers shift into cobalt blue slightly when the rays hit them. "Wow."

"What?!" The Omega snapped at him.

"I'm sorry but your wing feathers are beautiful," Eren said eyes still glued at the pitch-black feathers.

"Hmmm..." The raven raises a brow at him. Then his eyes landed at the Alpha's stunning wings. "If you say so," The raven stood and patted the dirt off his pants.

"I'm Eren by the way," Eren stood and patted the dust and dirt off his clothes. "And again, I'm sorry for trespassing."

"I'm Levi-" Levi paused when a pathetic growl came from the Alpha stomach.

Eren blushed deeply, arms covered around his stomach. "Hehe, excuse me."

Sighing, Levi walked towards the bush. His delicate long pale fingers pulled a few berries off the branches and turned to the hungry Alpha, offering the fruit.

"Ummm," Eren eyed the fruit with hesitant. He doesn't want to just take the berries, he had a hunch that Levi had planted it here and perhaps waited for it to bear fruit. It is fitting for the owner to eat first. "I will feel much better if you eat first."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you planted that here and probably waited and took care of it until it finally bears fruit."

"That is true..." The raven stared down at the fruit. Taking a piece, he pops one on his mouth and offered the rest to the Alpha. "Eat." It came out like an order from the Omega as he slowly chewed on the fruit.

"Thanks!" Eren didn't wait to be told twice. He took three and shove it all in his mouth. "It's so good!"

"Pfft," The raven huffed, forcing his smile down. The sight of a big Alpha with huge strong wings eating blueberries like a chick is quite endearing. "So... what were you doing again?"

"Oh, I study Feather folks courting rituals," Eren gulped down all the juicy berries with delight.

"What's so fun watching birds fuck?"

"W-What?! No! I don't- it's not-"

A small smile manages to pull on the corners of the raven's lips as he watched the Alpha stuttered with his face red in embarrassment.

Then the raven heard a twig snapped.

"Shush!" He hissed at the brunette.

Eren shut his mouth instantly. His ears perked at a quiet crunch of dried leaves at the distance. "What's that?" He whispered.

Cobalt blue eyes scanned the area before turning to Eren. "First, we need to get out of the ground. But be quiet!"

Delicate pitch-black wings flapped slowly, gaining strength until he is hovering on the ground before he flew up to the branch where Eren had rested earlier.

"Whoa," Eren gaped, simply awed at the gracefulness of his acquaintance.

"The fuck you're still standing there?!" The raven whispered-shout at him when he discovered that the out-of-town Alpha is still in the groud with his mouth hanging like an idiot.

"Oh, right." Eren snapped out and tried his best to imitate the small raven until he is joining him in the branch. 

"Now hush!" Levi ordered. Eyes darting around the area, high alert.

Mismatched eyes scanned the area then shrugged when he hadn't seen any animal or heard anything. "What are we watching out for?"

"I said be quiet!" The raven hissed. Not too long a puma suddenly came out of the thick bushes.

"Whoa," Eren eyed the huge black cat as it silently walked the forest floor. The puma sniffed at the ground where they've been standing before started growling and snapping its neck to look up at the trees.

"Shit," Levi cursed under his breath and pushed the brunette to the bark of the tree.

"Wha-" Eren was about to ask but he stopped himself when Levi spread his pitch-black wings to hide him in the shadows.

"Tuck your rainbow wings will you," Levi demanded, glancing down at the puma below.

"Ah, right." Eren tucked his wings tightly. Looking down at the puma.

The huge cat started sniffing the air once more and eyed at the tree where both of them are hiding in the shadows. A few minutes past, another sound distracted the puma and it quietly stalked towards it.

Levi sighed. When he is sure that the puma is out of his territory, he backs away from the brunette's personal space. "This might be the reason why rainbow birds like you shouldn't be here."

"I guess, that was insane!" Eren stretched his wings, they got sore a little after being forced to pressed behind his back. "But do they dare hunt Feather folks?"

"Duh," Levi rolled his eyes on him. "They see us like birds, it will be a pain to fight it."

"Have you fought one?"

"Twice, I lost a few primary feathers."

"What?!" 

"They grew back quickly, so I'm fine." Levi waved him off. "Alright, now back to business." The raven Omega rests both fists on his hips. "Where were we?"

"Ah, yes! I'm not observing our kind as they mate. We're giving them privacy after. We are looking forward to different courting rituals," Eren explained.

"We?" The raven raises a brow at him, before turning to see if there are other colorful birds around.

"Me and my best friend Armin. He rather stayed on the greener side of the forest. Can't blame him, his spirit bird is a dove after all," he shrugged.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, we studied different types of courting rituals performed by different species. All in all, have similarities. Commitment, hard work, patience, and passion to woe a mate for life."

"Interesting. So what are you? A Peacock?" Levi flutters his wings, hoving in the branch as he circled the brunette to take a good look at the bright colors of his wings with pure curiosity.

"No, my spirit animal is hybrid. A Camelot macaw," Eren supplied. Spreading his wings a little so the curious raven can see.

"Interesting..." Levi hovered back under the branch, still eyeing the feathers of the other's wing.

"How about you? A Crow perhaps?"

Levi dropped all his weight on the branch, causing it to shake. "I'm not a fucking crow!"

"Whoa! Geez, sorry," Eren lowered his head in submission as he balances himself on the shaky branch. 

"Ugh, those bastards..." Levi mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms on his chest. "My spirit bird is a Raven. There's a difference."

"A Raven, like your raven hair."

"Congratulations," the Omega deadpanned.

"So," Eren sat down on the branch, dangling his feet in the air. "Can you tell me how did your mate woe you?"

"I don't... have a mate," Levi said quietly as he joined Eren sitting in the branch.

"Well, that makes the two of us," Eren gave him a cheeky smile.

"Whatever," Levi turned away. "I can't help you with that information," He spit bitterly. Levi is not lying, no one ever approached him. He knew he attacked all the Alphas that passed his territory. Thinking back, the raven Omega thought that maybe those Alphas were asking to be his mate but then again, none of those Alpha ever defeated Levi. Except for this rainbow bird next to him.

Levi blinked and slowly took a glance at the colorful Alpha next to him.

"You wanna see? I noted ever courting ritual I witnessed in this book," Eren grabbed his fringe bag, digging into its contents for his notebook

Levi nodded, his eyes drifted once again on Eren's beautiful wings.

Then a twig snapped above them. 

Everything was so fast when that long snake dropped on Levi's shoulders and started crawling up to his wings.  


Levi shrieked, spreading his wings to shake the snake off him. The raven's movements cause the animal to fear for its life and bit the base of Levi's left-wing. 

"Shit!" the raven cursed, clenching his teeth to endure the pain. He lost his balance and fell off the branch.

Levi gasped when he can't feel his left-wing. His right-wing kept on flapping but with his left wing's dead weight with the snake's venom, Levi is falling.

He never thought, in all of his life he lost focus of his surroundings. He should know that there is a snake on top of the trees but he didn't and when he knew, it was too late. As he fell, Levi eyed the minimal rays of light that manage to pass through the thick leaves of the trees. 

Closing his eyes, Levi accepted his fate.

"Levi!"

Cobalt-blue eyes snapped wide open to see huge colorful wings spread wide in front of him. 

Eren grabbed his wrists and pulled him close, hooking his arm under Levi's knees before they landed on the ground. 

"Oh, my gods! The snake is still latched on your wing!" Eren screamed the moment he stepped down the ground and noticed the raven's left black wing hanging limply with the snake dangling.

"Shit," Levi cursed. Hooking his arms on Eren's neck for support. "Get the thing off my wing!"

"Shoo! Shoo!" Eren gently swayed the raven in his arms, hoping that the snake will let go.

"The hell you doing?! Pull it out!" Levi thrust slightly on Eren's hold.

"I'm not touching it!" The Alpha whined.

"For gods sake- Shit!" Levi hissed in pain when the snake finally removed its fangs from his wing.

"Oh, there it goes," Eren noted as he watched the snake quickly hide in the dense forest bed. "Levi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but my left-wing is not," Levi tried to flap his bitten wing but it was fruitless. "Is it bleeding?"

"No, but how about your body? There are chances that the venom will spread." 

"No, I don't think it's that type of snake," Levi moved his left fingers to prove his point but he can feel the slight numbness on his fingertips. "Oh, great."

"We have to get help!" After hanging out with Armin, Eren learned a lot and not just different courting rituals. He learned different animals along the way, venoms, rabies, poisons, and all sort of things. He knew how to brew some herbs for medicines but looking around, there is not even a single herd living in this forest.

"No, I'm not leaving my territory." Levi protested.

"If the venom spreads in your entire body, you won't be able to protect your territory or yourself!" Eren exclaimed desperately. He knew how territorial the Feather folk lived here and he can foresee that someone will claim the raven's place during his absence but they need to cure Levi first. 

Levi blinked, realized how crucial his state. If his body was completely paralyzed, he will either get eaten by a cat or an Alpha will take advantage of him, bite his nape, claiming him as well as the territory. But Levi worked hard to get his territory, countless battles he needed to fight. It is rare for Omegas to have their territory and Levi is just one of those rare Omegas.

Noticing Levi's defeated silence and chest-fallen expression, Eren added. "Look, I'll come back with you here and help you claim your territory again. No exchange."

Levi slightly perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yes, I gave you my word." Eren stared at him with determination in his eyes, proving that he is not lying.

Levi looked up, searching deep into those mismatched eyes. He got distracted a little when he ogled at Eren's mismatched eyes. He knew that it was a thing, especially to hybrids but this is also the first time Levi met a hybrid. When he deemed that he only saw honesty, Levi nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, hold on tight!" Eren held him securely before flapping his wings, hoving in the ground, and flew up.

Levi sighed, eyes lingered to his territory then he glanced back to the brunette. Levi knew why he doesn't have a mate. Because he knew those Alpha just wanted him for his territory. It was the sad truth but this Alpha that saved him. And Eren promised to help him fight back his territory. He is slowly starting to learn that maybe not all Alphas were that bad.

"Armin is good with the medicinal herb," Eren filled the silence.

Levi silently nodded.

"Hmmm," Eren hummed. Gradually feeling the awkward silence above their heads. Then an idea hit him. "Hey, wanna see my moves?"

"Moves?"

"I learned a lot of flying techniques along my journey."

"You're not dropping me are you?"

"No, but hold on tight."

"Aright-shit!" Levi squeaked when Eren suddenly shot up in the air, strong gradient wings flapping hard. With the right amount of speed and strength, they were able to breakthrough through the thick canopy and did a few summersaults in the air. 

Levi blinked several times as his eyes adjusted at the bright surrounding. After a few seconds, Levi can see the dark forest below them as Eren zoomed in the sky. He shook his head with a smile while the Alpha laughs like a chick who just learned how to fly. 

The Omega had to admit that Eren can do stunts in the air. And looking down, the view of the thick dark forest is amazing. Levi can't remember the last time when he flew above the forest, he is always busy guarding his territory and taking care of his blueberry bushes to enjoy a glide in the air. Taking in the fresh air, the raven felt so relax with the cool winds that passed his face.

"Levi isn't this amazing!" The brunette cheered as the pullback his wings, making hard drop back to the forest.

"I don't fucking think so!" Levi held for his dear life as they fell fast.

Before they fell into back to the forest, Eren spread his wings in time and zoomed back in the air.

Eren did a few celebratory chirps as he showed off all the of the flying tricks he knew. Before going back to the shade of the forest.

"Levi, what do you think?" Eren asked excitedly as they landed on the nearest branch.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" when his foot finally set on the branch, Levi shoved Eren off of him. "You almost dropped me when you did that tornado thingy!"

"But I didn't-pftt!" Eren covered his laughter when he fully saw Levi with his hair in disarray and a few sticks and leaves on his head.

"What now?" Levi huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry, let me help you," Eren extends his hand and took one of the leaves.

"Whoa, hold on-" Levi panicked a little bit. When he saw Eren removed a leaf on his head, he blushed deeply and shake his head. Getting rid of the remaining leaves.

"You miss a few twigs," Eren stepped closer and proceed to remove the said twigs.

"I have twigs in my hair?!"

"Well, we did break through the canopy."

"No, you break into the canopy!" Levi hissed.

"But it was fun right?"

"Yeah, right." It came to a whisper from the raven. He didn't want to admit that he did enjoy flying above the forest. It had been so long since he did that. Shaking his head, Levi went back to the tasked at hand.

"You know where you are heading?" Levi asked. "You knew which part of the edge of the forest your friend was waiting right?"

"Yep, I remember passing line peach trees."

"Peach..." Levi echoed and immediately his stomach let itself known. Levi blushed deeply.

"Levi, you only ate one berry last time!" Eren exclaimed. He felt bad for eating a lot of those berries when the owner ate only one and now hungry.

"It's fine, I can handle a day without food," Levi shrugged. This is not the first time he skips meals. When there are a lot of Alphas around to claim his territory, eating is least of Levi's concern.

"I cannot accept that! Stay here, I'll fetch you some food." Without any hesitation, leaped out of the branch and glide in the air towards the grove.

"Hey! You don't know this place!" Levi tried but the Alpha ignored him. "Idiot!" 

Pacing back in forth, anger boils in the raven's blood. Thinking how can Eren could be so stupid. The Alpha doesn't know the dark forest. Scenarios played in the raven mind that if Eren entered someone else territory and never came back. Levi will be stuck in the branch forever until the venom spread in his body. He will fell on the forest floor like a dead rabbit. 

"I'm back!" 

Levi snapped towards the sound and saw Eren with his beautiful gradient wings approaching. He had mango in his left hand and on the other a nutshell with water.

"Wow, that's fast," Levi said, slightly impressed.

"The mango tree is not that far and just below it is a clear creak." Landing softly on the branch, Eren handed the fruit first to the raven. 

"Thanks." Levi slowly peels off the skin neatly before taking a bite on the sweet mango. He moaned at the sweetness of the fruit, thanking Eren's lucky stars to find a fruit that is in perfect condition.

He finished his meal silently. When he was done, Levi threw the skin and seed of the fruit in the ground, the critters and insects will take care of it and took the shell from the Alpha. He took a generous spit of the cool water then washed his hands with the remaining. 

"Thank you," Levi whispered shyly.

"Don't mention it, that's the least I can do for eating your blueberries," Eren gave him a cheeky smile. "Oh, wait. This is for you."

Levi watched as Eren pulled something in his pocket and showed it to him. It was a marble ball, with blue and green swirls inside the clear resin.

"Wow," Levi's eyes grew wide at the marble as Eren gave it to him. These little things don't come in cheap, only the fairies knew how to make them and it took time and a lot of magic to form it perfectly. 

"The fairies might have dropped it in the creak and didn't bother picking it up."

"You're..." Levi shifts his gaze from the marble on his hand and back to the Alpha. "You're giving this to me?"

"You like it?"

"I do, it's so beautiful..." He took a long good look at it before placing it securely in his pocket. "Thanks-whoa!" Levi's hand immediately latched into the Alpha as he felt his knees buckles despite being full.

"Steady," Eren automatically grabbing the raven on the arms, preventing the other to fall from the branch again. "I got you. What happened?" He asked, glancing at the raven body for any injuries.

"My legs," Levi's voice quivered as he looked down at his legs. "They're starting to feel numb."

"We better hurry up." Without asking for permission, Eren scooped the raven in his arms and flew from the branch. He noted that both of Levi's black wings are hanging limply behind him, figuring that the venom is gradually spreading. 

Flapping his wings hard, Eren expertly navigated through the narrow forest. Levi's once vice grip around his neck weakens. 

"Levi, hold on. We're almost there!" Eren zoomed crossed the forest, eyes dart around the area. Taking note of the trees and bushes, then he saw the peaches. He knew this place. Smiling widely, Eren pushed harder.

Then his smile falters when he heard aggressive growls behind them. Glancing back he saw a buff looking Alpha, spreading his black wings with a hiss.

"What the?"

"We passed his territory," Levi gritted his teeth. 

"But we are just *passing*!"

"He's a Crow, Eren. He won't stop." Levi growled, looking over Eren's shoulder to glare at the other Alpha.

"Let's see about that, hold on tight!" 

Eren made a few quick turns in narrow lines of trees, in hopes that the crow will bump into a tree or lost them but the black-winged Alpha expertly followed them.

"Shit," Eren cursed, noticing the crow is still behind then and he's getting closer. A single ray of light shines at his eyes, almost blinding him. Then an idea hit him. "Levi, tuck your head."

Levi instantly knew what Eren was planing and tuck his head down under the brunette's chin.

Just like earlier, Eren shot up in the air, with perfect timing he gave one last strong flat before tucking his wings to prevent injuries and broke the thick canopy. Levi smirked as he saw the Crow hesitated to follow them.

"Is he gone?" Eren asked, eyes straight front as he zoomed in the clear sky.

"Yeah," Levi breathe, tucking back his head under the brunette's chin. "You did well."

"T-thanks!" Eren squeaked, blushing deeply when Levi snuggled deeper into his neck. But he calmed himself, noting that the raven's well-being came first.

Squinting at the horizon, Eren can see the bright green forest up ahead. "Levi! We're almost there, can you pull my fringe bag and take out the whistle?"

"Um, sure." His fingers moved slowly with mild numbness. He traces the strap of the bag and pulled it in his reach. Digging into its contents, he took the whistle.

"Great! Can you blow it for me? It will inform my friend."

"Okay," Levi just went with it and blew the whistle. Not caring that it probably had Eren's saliva but in Levi's mind, he just had an indirect kiss with Eren. Shaking his head, the raven pushed the thought away. Now is not the time, his left hand is nothing but dead weight and his body felt heavy. In a few hours, the venom will fully paralyze him and his heart.

Upon the high pitch whistle, a small Omega with white-black dot flew up from the lush forest and meet them halfway. "Armin!"

"Eren, what happened to him?" The dove asked, hovering over the raven as he inspects for injuries.

"His name is Levi, he got bitten by a snake, and the venom is spreading!"

"Paralysis," Armin whispered. The dove noted the raven's limp body and unresponsiveness. "Let's settle in the forest, get him to lay comfortably while I made the medicine."

"Right," Eren glided down the green forest. Picking a spot under the tree to provide shade to the Omega. He took his bag and placed it under the raven's head. He pulled the long weeds near the area, making sure that Levi will be comfortable. "Don't worry, Armin is good at brewing up some medicinal herbs. You'll be moving and flying by tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?" Levi smiled weakly. He never felt so vulnerable before, he can't feel half of his body but somehow he is fine with this. As long as Eren doesn't leave his side. In his entire life, Levi never depended on an Alpha but in his current situation, he realized that it's not so bad.

"Of course! Armin is really smart. After this, we're going back and reclaim your territory."

"I'm looking forward to that." Levi breathe. His breathing started to become shallow and his heart is beating like drums in his chest.

"How's is he?" Armin landed near them. Carrying a cup on his hand.

"His condition is getting worst every minute!" Eren stepped out of the way and allowed his friend to take a good look at the raven. 

"I see," Armin nodded. "The venom is halfway, he needs to drink this today and another when the first star appeared in the sky." He instructed and gestured at the brew he made.

"I'll help him," Eren volunteered, taking the cup from the blonde Omega.

"What is that?" Levi tried to sit up and look at the liquid in the cup.

"Herds, crushed and steeped in freshwater," Armin listed down for the raven. He wanted to go on with the details of what kind of herbs he used but he figured that Levi won't be that interested.

"So, it's tea?"

"Well, yeah. I did put Jasmine in there." Armin flapped his wings until he hovered. "I have to make more for later, Eren make sure he is safe."

"You don't need to tell me."

\------

An hour past when Levi took the tea, he can feel the effects gradually. He can move his torso now and was able to sit up next to the tree. His breathing was thankfully normal but his heart still skyrockets, he figured that it is still fighting against the venom.

"I told you that Armin is great!"

"Yeah, the tea tastes nice too." Levi smiled softly.

"And you'll be drinking it again when the first star appeared in the sky!"

Levi hummed, looking up at the sky as the colors changed while the sunset. "I..." he started. "I've been so busy guarding my territory that I forgot what the sky looks like during sunset."

"Stunning, isn't it?" Eren gazes up the sky, smiling to himself. He loved watching the sunset. When he was a chick, his room had a window that gave him a front-row seat of watching the sunset before the day ends.

"Did you know that I was trying to kill you when we first met?" Levi looked down at his hands. Clenching and opening his hands as the numbness weakens.

"I know, you were pretty cool."

"You know why I didn't?"

"Wait," Eren scooted to properly face him. "You mean to say that you're going to kill me even when I explained why a trespassed?"

"Yes, that's the rule I've lived all of my life. I don't take chances, especially Alphas."

"What made you change your mind?" Eren curiously.

"I didn't change my mind when you pushed me down the air. I got distracted... by your colors."

"Is... Is that a good thing or?"

"For cats, it's a bad thing. But I think they are beautiful."

"Well true. But Levi you're feathers is beautiful too! Especially when the rays of the sun hit then. They like, shine in cobalt blue!"

"They do?" Levi raises a brow at him then looking down at his feathers.

"You didn't believe me when I first said it?"

"I... never thought you were serious..."

"Well, believe me now when I said they are beautiful!"

\----

Armin sighed in the distance, he can hear both of them under the tree and it was almost painful to witness. It's obvious that they are hitting on each other and Armin doesn't want to be the third person between them.

Looking down at the medicine that he brews, he planned out that after he gave it to Levi, he will excuse himself. He doesn't want to interrupt with the obvious courting that both birds are unaware of.

\-----

"How're your wings?" Armin asked the following day. He was impressed at Levi's fast recovery but he also thanks Eren for looking after the raven. 

The Alpha is going out of his way to get him food and water, making sure the raven was comfortable, and sometimes, Armin noticed that Eren bought him gifts after getting food. It may be a colored rock, a flower, or seed to snack on. Also, Armin didn't miss when Levi made a small drawstring bag to keep all of the brunette's gifts. And the excessive grooming that both were unaware of doing. Eren will fix Levi's feathers and the raven will fuss over the brunette's hair, trying to at least tame his brown-bird nest-like hair.

It's really impressive how the two lovebirds court in such a short time and not one of them ever noticed it yet.

Pitch-black wings attempted a few flaps. When Levi felt control of his wings once again, a small smile appeared in his lips as he hovered from the ground. 

"I feel great, thank you." Levi dropped on the ground, taking both Armin's hands on his to deliver his thanks.

"No problem, always here to help," Armin nodded. 

"Levi, this is great! We can get back to your territory now if you want." Eren advised. He wanted to make sure that Levi is fully recovered before going back but if Levi thinks he can do it, then Eren will be there to support him.

"Yeah, I can surely kick ass now." Levi demonstrates by kicking the driftwood that was sitting in the corner.

"Wait, we?" Armin turned to his friend.

"I'm joining Levi back. I promise to help him win back his territory."

Armin was about to protest but seeing the chemistry of the two and obviously, Eren won't be stopped. The blonde dove just smiled and pray for their victory before saying goodbye to the two and finally head home.

\-----

The journey back was full of meaningful conversation or more like-Eren none-stopped talking Levi's ear out but throughout the trip, not a single complaint came from the raven's lips. Eren shared about his homeland, giving Levi detailed information of how the forest is much colorful with red, yellow, and purple leaves and the different kinds of fruit they had.

When they reached Levi's territory, Eren immediately growled when he saw two ravens stood at the branch they hangout before. He also spotted that the small Omega raven with red hair is eating Levi's blueberries.

"Eren, stop." Levi placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Right, we need a plan." Eren settled back down but his body is ready to pounce.

"No, I know them," Levi flew towards the two ravens and red hair Omega zoomed at him the moment she noticed Levi.

"Levi!" Eren flapped his wings with all of his might and manage to stop the red hair Omega just in time. "Hold it right there!"

"No, you hold it, Mr. Rainbow," the other raven Alpha with ash blonde hair stepped in and growled at Eren.

"Whoa! Stop! Eren, they are my friends!" Levi pushed the brunette away from the red hair Omega.

"Friends?" Eren blinked, switching his gaze to Levi then at the two ravens.

"Farlan! Look at those feathers! So beautiful!" The red hair pointed at Eren's wing.

"But yours is stunning than anyone else," the Alpha cooed over the red hair. Making the Omega giggled.

"Yes, Eren these are my friends. Isabelle and Farlan. They're mates." Levi introduced.

"Oh, sorry," Eren shyly lowered his head.

"It's fine, I kinda get the drift here," the raven named Farlan smirked at them. But the two just stared at him, clueless.

"Levi, where were you? We came to visit but you were nowhere in sight," Isabelle asked fussing over the said raven. "A few Alphas passed but we defended your territory."

"Long story," Levi sighed. "I'll tell you another day. And thanks for looking out of my place."

"So," Eren tapped the Omega shoulder, getting his attention. When Levi turned to him, Eren gave him a forced smile. "I guess everything is good... here."

Levi's face fell. "Oh, yeah..."

"I guess," Eren fidget on his spot. "This is goodbye then?"

"Yes...." Levi lowered his head. He almost forgot what Eren came here for.

"Right," Eren nodded, slowly backing away. "Bye."

"Bye...."

Eren stood in the branch for a few seconds before he leaps out of the branch and flew back.

"...Bye," Levi whispered as he watched Eren fly away.

Isabelle and Farlan were both shaking their heads and sighing at the pathetic scene that they just witnessed. 

"I'll see him out," Farlan offered and jumped out of the branch and followed the brunette.

When Farlan is gone, Isabelle exploded. "Seriously Levi?!"

"What?" Levi gaped surprised at his friend's sudden outburst.

"Don't 'what' me! You liked him!"

"I-" 

"You can't hide anything from me, Levi!" Isabelle flapped her wings in frustration.

"It's no use! He's gone now," Levi spit, turning away from his friend. "I'm not even sure he likes me...."

Isabelle groaned and forced the raven Omega to face her. "Levi, how can you be this dense?! It's very obvious that Eren likes you!"

"He does?" Cobalt-blue eyes grew wide at the statement.

"Yes!" the red hair Omega cheered.

"But," Levi lowered his head and frowned. "He doesn't belong here..."

"That is true, his colors are a dead giveaway. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't belong to you."

Levi fell silent. Recalling the past events he had with Eren, his heart skipped a beat. Clutching his chest, Levi recalled that his heart had been beating faster but he ignored it, thinking it was caused by the venom. 

"It's still your choice Levi," Isabelle smiled and kiss his forehead. "I'm going home now, okay?"

Levi nodded and watched Isabelle leave, leaving the raven to his thoughts.

Then the red hair Omega shouted back. "He hasn't gone that far yet. Just fly and tell him how you feel!"

\-----

"Dude, you kidding me?!"

"What?" Eren gaped at Farlan

"You are leaving just like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eren mumbled under his breath and picked up his pace.

"No," Farlan easily blocked his way. "You can't just leave Levi like that."

"But I'm... no used to him..." Eren's voice cracked.

Farlan rubbed his face in frustration. "Do I have to spell it to you?"

"Look, I came back because I promise to help Levi win back his territory if someone took over but since you guys looked after it while he's gone then...." Eren trailed off.

"Ugh! He likes you, Mr. Rainbow!" Farlan exploded. "It's crystal clear that both of you guys want to fuck!"

"W-what?!" Eren stuttered, blushing horribly.

"Look, as Levi's friend. I want you to answer me. Do you like Levi?"

"I do." The words just came flowing out of his mouth without knowing. Eren admired the Omega's strength, liked his stern yet kind in the inside personality and he loved to put to smile on Levi's lips. And leaving him earlier is like having thorns stabbing at his chest. "Oh," Eren gaped.

"Then what the fuck are you still doing here?! Go back to him!"

\----

"Come on, Levi." He paced back in forth, occasionally glancing to where the brunette had left. "He hasn't gone that far yet. Just fly and tell him how you feel!" He echoed Isabelle's words to himself.

"Oh, fuck it!" Levi leaped out of the branch and glide towards the path Eren had taken. Not caring if someone will successfully claim his territory now that Isabelle went home.

"Eren!" Levi called out flapping his wings in the air, picking up speed.

"Levi!"

"Eren?" Levi squinted at the distance. And there he saw the familiar pop of color. "Eren!" He flapped his wings harder than ever, meeting the brunette halfway.

"Levi!" With open arms, Eren caged the Omega. Tucking his pitch-black wings, he flew back to the raven's territory. And landed at the same branch.

"Eren, you came back," Levi smiled.

"Levi! I spoke to Farlan and I'm sorry if I was a being an idiot! But I really like you and I want to court you!" 

Levi blinked, feeling his heartbeat erratically at the confession. He can almost hear Isabelle shouting near his ear saying "I told you so!"

"Levi," Eren slightly deflated. "I don't know anything yet about ravens' courting rituals but I'm willing to do every step to claim you as my mate for life!"

"You... Already did it all..." Levi smiled genuinely. Recalling everything that Eren had done to him, making his heartbeat irrationally in his chest. Levi admits that he is dense as a cloud but this is the first time the raven realized how accurate it is.

"I did?" Eren adorably cock his head to the side.

"Doing those flying stunts, grooming me, and giving me food and water and gifts. The flower, the rock, and the marble."

"So," Eren nervously shifted on his spot. "Did I impress you?"

"Um, honestly? I don't really care about those rituals..."

Eren blinked at him, confused as ever. Not sure he failed to impress Levi or the succeeded.

"Listen... I remembered when I was still young. I'm the top fighter in my home, I said to my mother that I'll only accept an Alpha if they defeated me in a spar."

"Oh," Eren's green-forest eyes grew wide at the information. 

"And... you're the first Alpha who defeated me," Levi lowered his head, covering the deep blushed that spread on his cheeks.

"I see," Enthusiasm laced in Eren's voice. "I don't mind that if we tell our children stories that you're trying to kill me on our first meeting."

"Pfft, you're lucky I got distracted by your colors." Levi forced down a laugh. Thinking that it will be a great story to tell someday. "So, wanna fly together?"

"Yeah! But... what about your territory?" 

"I think it's time to see the colors of the world. I'm interested in seeing your homeland in person." Levi smiled genuinely.

"You're letting go of your territory?" Eren asked, concern at the raven's change of heart.

"More like I'm giving them to Farlan and Isabelle. I heard they are adding a new member in their flock. They needed more space."

"Wow! I wasn't able to say my congratulations to Farlan earlier!"

"They don't have eggs yet. I guess next month."

"That's great!" Smiling widely, Eren laces their fingers together. It maybe is too soon for them but Eren is looking forward to having a clutch of eggs with Levi. "Shall we fly?"

Levi nodded and they both shot up in the canopy, dancing in the air as they headed north to Eren's homeland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
